Bazia
Bazia, officially the Kori Kingdom of Bazia is a country in the western Ikuni Plains. It is one of the many countries influenced by the former Kori Empire, and sometimes sees itself as a successor to the Kori. History Early History (92-304) The First Kingdom of Bazia was founded in the ruins of the Kori Empire in 92 AD. The first king was named Aliku XII (continuing the numbering of the Kori emperors). He gained control over the former province of Bazia, uniting the villages that had become largely independent in the aftermath of the Kori's collapse. This stability of the Kingdom as a federation lasted for about 150 years, when one of King Aliku XVII's generals took over and founded the Second Kingdom of Bazia as King Lustio I. The Second Kingdom lasted for only about 25 years, however, and after came 35 years where there were 29 kings. Thus, it was in 304 that King Aliku XXVIII united the Third Kingdom of Bazia, occupying about 42% of the modern nation of Bazia. Third Kingdom (304-824) The Third Kingdom is considered to be the Bazian Golden Age. It lasted from 304 to 824, when it became the basis for the New Kori Empire. It had relative peace, and was at its largest extent in 671. New Kori Empire (824-1441) From 824 to 1441, the land now called Bazia was part of the New Kori Empire. The Bazian King Akilu XLVIII became Emperor Akilu XLVIII Boian (Boian being the Kors word for "New"). However, by 1420 the power of the Emperor had become very low, which allowed King Akilu LV, formerly a nobleman from Ozar, to take over and found the Kori Kingdom of Bazia, and his house rules to this day. Democracy (1870) By the time the Industrial Revolution came to Bazia in the 1870s, there had been quite a bit of civil unrest caused by the absolute power of the monarch. Thus, 34 elected officials from 16 counties met as a Senate in the capital and, after about six months, came out with a Constitution which removed much of the power of the monarch. The Nine Years' War (1951-1960) Bazia sided with the Coalition in the Nine Years' War. Modern Day The current Queen of Bazia is Keyna XIII. Organization Bazia's administrative divisions are called counties. Culture The majority religion of Bazia is highly influenced by the religions of Ebrua and the Kori Empire. Literature Bazia is known for its drama, and Ozar is often referred to as the "Theatre Capital of the World", though other cities do claim this position, especially Korsus, Wila, and Osktél. Bazian works of theater range from historical works such as Korsai do Eira (The Founding of Korsus, written 1681, whose poetic prologue became the lyrics to the Bazian national anthem, Korsa ma Borsu), to musicals, comedies, and satires, like When the Soul Escapes (1934), How We Wrote This Show (2008), and Why Invasions Make a Pig (1843, indirectly poking fun at the Danellian-Bazian War, in which the taking of North Saeor made Bazia's territory look like a pig).Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Ukes Category:Ikuna